Total Drama: Happily Never After
by TheTeacher'sPet
Summary: "Hello loyal Total Drama viewers! Have you missed all the signups for previous Total Drama shows? Are you desperate to be famous and win big cash? Well now is most definitely NOT the time to sign up!"  Despite what Chris says- APPS OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

A perfectly coiffed Chris Mclean sat on a throne in the middle of a grand hall, surrounded by interns. He had a deep ruby red robe on and a golden crown perched atop his royal wig.

He leaped out of his chair as soon as her saw that the camera was on. "Hello loyal Total Drama viewers! Have you missed all the signups for previous Total Drama shows? Are you desperate to be famous and win big cash? Well now is most definitely NOT the time to sign up!"

He started walking through the palace, until he was standing on a drawbridge that was suspended over a moat that contained many snapping crocodiles. "Because you see, we aren't exactly in the right place for you to audition. About two weeks ago, we enlisted the help of two Total Drama veterans, Noah and Harold to help us build a time machine! Those two idiots took way longer than we expected but, they finally did it! So here we are in medieval times, holding a casting call for all the magical creatures and royalty of the area. So tune in soon for Total Drama: Happily Ever After!"

**A/N so guys, you know the drill. Submit your applications and I'll choose the best and the brightest to be on the show. But first, here are a few rules:**

**1. No entering supernatural creatures that are really popular nowadays. (I'm talking to you Vampires, Werewolves and Ghosts)**

**2. You can enter people and creatures from this list, if you are wondering about something that's not on the list, PM me and I'll get back to you on that. You can enter-**

**Fairies**

**Elves**

**Princesses/Princes and other Royals**

**Trolls**

**Gnomes**

**Wizards/Witches**

**Any variation on a fairy tale princess or prince (Cinderella, Snow white Exc. But it must be different and original from the traditional character**

**Centaur**

**Shape Shifters (can only change into one animal)**

**Sprites**

**3. Don't submit a character that I will have seen a thousand times. I WILL NOT accept you.**

**4. Use complete sentences and proper grammar, no text speak permitted.**

**5. Fill out all parts of the app, and be descriptive.**

**So, here is the form:**

**-Main-**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**What kind of creature are you:**

**Birthday:**

**Stereotype:**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**-Appearance-**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body type:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye color:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Face Shape:**

**Other: (ex. Scars, flaws, makeup exc.)**

**-Clothes-**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Everyday Accessories:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Formal Accessories:**

**Winter Outfit:**

**Winter Accessories:**

**Swimming Outfit:**

**Swimming Accessories:**

**Sleeping Outfit:**

**Sleeping Accessories:**

**Other: (If you want to include another everyday outfit, do so here)**

**-Personality-**

**Personality Overview: (Be descriptive)**

**Describe Your Character in six Words:**

**Likes/Loves: (Keep in mind the setting; don't say Twilight or some current band)**

**Dislikes/Hates:**

**People Who They Will Befriend:**

**People They Will Overlook:**

**People Who They Will Fight With:**

**People Who they Will Fall In Love With:**

**How Do they Act When Arriving:**

**How Do They Act Around Friends:**

**Best and Worst Quality:**

**How Do They Act Around Crushes:**

**How Do They Act Around Enemies:**

**How Do They React to Being Voted Off:**

**-Reactions To-**

**The Host:**

**Being Insulted:**

**Receiving a Love Note:**

**Being Injured:**

**Being Complimented:**

**How Do They Act When:**

**Sad:**

**Happy:**

**Grumpy:**

**Angry:**

**Tired:**

**Overwhelmed:**

**Betrayed:**

**Asked Out:**

**Overjoyed:**

**Hyper:**

**Sick:**

**Let Down:**

**Horrified:**

**In Love:**

**-Background-**

**Biography:**

**Family:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Pets:**

**Fears/Phobias:**

**What Would They Bring:**

**Sexuality:**

**Medical Conditions:**

**-Favorites/Least Favorites-**

**Favorite Color:**

**Least Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Song: (Make it up)**

**Least Favorite Song (Make it up)**

**Favorite Animal:**

**Least Favorite Animal:**

**Favorite Book: (make it up)**

**Least Favorite Book: (make it up)**

**Favorite Possession:**

**Least Favorite Possession:**

**Favorite Family Member:**

**Least Favorite Family Member:**

**-Other-**

**Twelve Random Facts:**

**Line You Want Them to Say:**

**Anything I Should Know:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Alright, that should be it! You can PM me or write a review to submit your app. I will be accepting 12-20 contestants, depending on how many QUALITY applications I get. If your character is not chosen, I will have them be an intern or come in later in the show as a surprise (not much of a surprise now though..). Please PM me if you have any questions/comments/concerns.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, would I be writing this?**

**No, I'd be swimming in my pool filled with money.**


	2. Chapter 2

EEK! So many people from the old story are entering. The catch is that I'm not the same person as that who made the original story. I'm her friend and I loved the fairytale aspect so she let me use the application as a redux.

As for being on her account, that's because mine still has the waiting period for publishing. And I'm a bit impatient, so for the next two days I'll be operating through this account. After that though, I'll be on my own- ditzydoo (If anyone was wondering).

Now, if you're one of the people who're seeing this story for the first time you needn't worry. Just apply as usual.

Those that were accepted last time… I feel bad about this but could you perhaps apply again? My friends tastes and mine are quite different and I'd rather choose all my own cast. If that REALLY bothers you- just PM me and we can discuss.

And we need more applicants!


End file.
